Law and Order MTD
by Old-Greg
Summary: This is a new law and order svu spin-off about Minor Teenage Disobedience. It stars Ice T and Munch and has special cameos from other stars, enjoy people. Soft M, no horrible gay sex or rape.


Opening Sequence: *As the Law and Order guy talks the words "Law and Order MTD fade in"* In the criminal justice system a bunch of teenagers disobey stupid rules that no people in the criminal justice system think is worth the time to handle. These disobediences are sometimes handled by detectives hired by parents in need of some cash like fast. These are their stories… I guess?

*Cuts to a teenager playing a flash game that involves shooting a gun* Teenage Boy: This is pretty boring. *Clicks to Joystiq* Teenage Boy: Oooh Nintendogs plus cats. *Cuts to mom who gasps at game, picks up phone and dials a number* Mom: I need Minor Teenage Disobedience! Dum Dum

Rock music from the background of SVU plays while the slideshow goes through these pictures.

A picture of a teenage boy who is obviously playing his music too loud.

A picture of a teenage girl looking to the side as she crosses the street, obviously jay walking.

A picture of a teenage boy driving his car in a 15 MPH school zone with the speedometer obviously in view clocking in at 17 MPH.

A teenage girl at the Circle K buying a slurpee at 10:00

A picture of Tutuola holding a pedometer with only 700 steps.

A picture of a teenage boy sneaking into a second movie after seeing his first movie.

A picture of a teenage girl taking 55 cents in change when she only should have gotten 53 cents.

A picture of Munch holding a bunch of one dollar bills.

Scans through suburbia.

Elliot in a freeze frame punching a skinny teenage boy in a hoody in the jaw, teeth and blood in the air.

Dum Dum

*Munch waits in his Munch's 1987 Volkswagen outside of his moderate suburban home as Tutuola leaves the house with a kiss from his wife. It is probably around 4 in the afternoon or something*

Tutuola: Well we have quite the disobedient kid this week.

Munch: Who is it?

Tutuola: Timmy Jerger, he played a Internet game or something that his Mom thought was inappropriate.

Munch: How much are we getting paid?

Tutuola: $83.24 cents plus a half eaten cheese gift basket.

Munch: Okay... DUM DUM

*Munch and Iced T pull over in front of another suburban house and take out two pistols, it is now like 7:30*

Munch: That's the house over there right? *Munch points to house across the street*

Tutuola: Yep, let's go.

*Tutuola runs up to the door and knocks very loud*

Munch: NEW YORK CITY POLICE… (kinda). OPEN UP OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO USE FORCE.

*Tutuola waits like 50 seconds and shoots his pistol at the doorknob and kicks down the now unlocked door, the father runs to the door*

Father: My Goodness! We were having dinner and I was coming to the door in like a minute.

Tutuola: Stand down sir. *Tutuola tackles man to ground with a smug look on his face*

Tutuola: Looks like your dinner is ruined.

*Munch runs around the corner into the dining room where the man's beautiful wife, 12 year old kid and 6 month old baby eat dinner. Munch proceeds to throw a tear gas canister into the room. Him and Tutuola give each other thumbs ups as they put their gas masks on. Tear gas circulates around the house. The whole family begins to cough loudly and eventually just pass out. The baby might be dead, I don't know.*

Tutuola: Okay let's stake him out.

*Munch pulls out large and obvious telescope as he looks into the boy's room. Timmy is looking directly across the street at the detectives, he is confused*

Munch: He's catching on!

Tutuola: Let's skedaddle!

*Tutuola throws the telescope through the nice foyer window as him and Munch jump through. Munch then runs back to take the man's wallet. He then runs to Tutuola in the Volkswagen as they ride away*

Tutuola: We got him!

DUM DUM

*Munch and Tutuola pull up to Timmy's house. The house across the street now has a For Sale sign up on the lawn. Tutuola and Munch walk together to Timmy's front door*

Timmy's Mom: He's in there. *Timmy's Mom points the detectives to Timmy's room.

*Tutuola and Munch walk to Timmy's room as Tutuola looks at Munch*

Tutuola: Anything goes wrong I brought my Colt .45.

Munch: No way, I brought my AK-47!

*They walk into Timmy's room. It's an average boys room with posters and such. Timmy is looking at lolcats on the computer, he turns around.*

Timmy: Hey you are the people who killed the Jenning's baby!

Tutuola: Maybe it is your own well being you should be looking out for.

Timmy: What?

Munch: Hey what you doing their?

*Munch walks up to the computer and presses a bunch of random buttons trying to find somethign and the IE window closes*

Timmy: Come on, really? Why would you do that?

Tutuola: Where is it Timmy! *Iced T goes to the computer and tries to do the same*

Timmy: Just tell me what you want.

Munch: Okay it's like a game or something your Mom didn't like. You played it yesterday.

Timmy: Oh you mean Gunfighter 5?

Tutuola: I'll go with that.

Timmy: Eric showed me that.

Tutuola: Maybe its time we pay a visit to this "Eric".

*Tutuola and Munch walk out of the room and Munch turns around*

Munch: Nice fish tank.

*Munch pulls out his AK-47 and shoots the hell out of Timmy's aquarium. Lots of aquarium things are scattered on the floor along with a few dead fish. Bullet holes riddle the wall.*

Timmy: Really?

*Timmy holds back tears but in the end just starts to bawl* Timmy: William T. Elsberry!

*Timmy yells in agony as he holds up a guppy* DUM DUM

*Munch and Tutuola pull up to a apartment building.*

Tutuola: This is the place?

Munch: Has Ask Jeeves ever steered us wrong?

*Munch begins to go through the door but Tutuola stops him*

Tutuola: This Eric kid is dangerous, we better go in their all stealth like.

*Tutuola walks munch to the side of the 11 floor building, pulls out a grappling hook and throws it to the roof.*

Tutuola: He's on the tenth floor so we better get climbing.

Munch: Where did you get that?

Tutuola: From the back of a Dick Tracy comic for 50 cents.

*Munch and Tutuola climb the rope till they reach the tenth floor window. Tutuola opens it and they walk in. There are three rooms in this apartment but only one has a sign that says Eric's room on it*

Tutuola whispering: I think I know where to go.

*Tutuola and Munch tip-toe to the door and silently count down 3…..2…..1! They kick the door down.*

Munch: !

Tutuola: Oh sick!

*They look into the room where Eric lies furiously masturbating to that scene in Snow White where the Prince and Snow White are kissing*

Eric: Get out!

*Munch and Tutola reply running out the door into the elevator and out the elevator door door*

Desk attendant: Wow you came down here fast.

Tutuola: We had to get out of… a sticky situation. DUM DUM

*Munch and Tutuola pull up to Timmy's house and walk in again*

Munch: Well Timmy's mom it looks like Timmy has learned his lesson. We'll go have a talk with him and make sure he never does it again though.

Timmy's Mom: Thanks here is the money and half eaten cheese basket I promised.

*Munch takes the money and Tutuola take the opened cheese basket as they walk to Timmy's room*

Timmy: You again? Just get out of here.

Munch: Well Timmy we know you've learned your lesson and…

*Munch is interrupted by a man jumping through the window and running at Timmy, it is Elliot.*

Elliot: TALK DAMN IT.

*As Tutuola sits in the corner eating cheese Elliot throws a haymaker punch right at Timmy's head leaving him bloodied and knocked out. I think he's missing some teeth too.*

*Elliot then runs out the window and disappears into the bushes. Tutuola and Munch climb out the broken window and walk to the car*

Tutuola: Looks like that game just got pwned.

*Munch and Tutuola walk away as Timmy's mom runs in very upset. Fade to black*

CREDITS!


End file.
